<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Now by arwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305255">Just for Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwrite/pseuds/arwrite'>arwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astoria's Ghost Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwrite/pseuds/arwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I am starting to build my collection with Astoria’s Ghost, so this drabble series is set in Astoria’s sixth year when Lucius is sent to Azkaban. Uncle Corban Yaxley comes to stay with Draco and Astoria.<br/>This drabble series is based on the song “Just for Now,” originally by Imogen Heap, but covered by Pentatonix. (The singers and/or songwriters do not endorse this story). Each drabble is titled with a lyric from the song.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astoria's Ghost Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanfic Discord Server Monthly Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Just for Now"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! I am starting to build my collection with Astoria’s Ghost, so this drabble series is set in Astoria’s sixth year when Lucius is sent to Azkaban. Uncle Corban Yaxley comes to stay with Draco and Astoria.<br/>This drabble series is based on the song “Just for Now,” originally by Imogen Heap, but covered by Pentatonix. (The singers and/or songwriters do not endorse this story). Each drabble is titled with a lyric from the song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jo, Draco, follow me.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We followed Master Yaxley down the stairs to the front door. “You will want to bundle yourselves up.” We silently complied donning coats and hats from the closet near the black oak door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We wandered out into the wind and snow. The rush of cool breeze was welcome as we trudged over drifts of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be regular teenagers.” He summoned a snowball out of a drift of snow and threw it at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stumbled back and lost his footing, falling into the drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a nervous laugh and tried to conceal it. Master Yaxley turned on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knelt down in the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for that, act like a teenager and call me Uncle Corban, that’s an order.” Master Yaxley smirked, he threw a snowball at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed. I summoned a snow ball and threw it at Uncle Corban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tackled him into the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfair, I'm not as spry as I used to be.” Uncle Corban laughed and started to hurl fistfuls of snow at Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We actually came out here for a reason.” He pulled both of us close to him. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We wandered out to the big trees on the edge of the property. “My family used to cut down our own Christmas tree and we are going to do that today. We need a bit of normalcy. You guys have been doing great with all the extraordinary stuff that is expected of you. Since it is Christmas Eve, we need a Christmas tree.” Uncle Corban said. “Find a good one, Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we positioned the tree in the grand living room, Draco and I decorated the tree with all the ornaments that we made when we were younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco retired to his room after and I trudged out into the snow again to get fresh firewood. I rekindled the main one, stopping for a second to inhale the relaxing scent of the outdoors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I retrieved the kettle in the kitchen and started the water boiling as I quietly refilled all the other firewood piles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Master Malfoy, I brought you some hot chocolate.” I eased open the door of his room with my foot. A crackling fire played off his ghostly-paleness and the messiness of the room. Undershirts and dirty robes littered the floor as I stepped awkwardly into the room trying not to trip on anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laid the last few pieces of firewood near the hearth and handed him the steaming mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” He asked as he sipped at the chocolatey goodness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded at him, I wanted my mind to be occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potions.” He started and I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it great that he gives us more homework for leaving early?” I asked. “Happy Christmas to us, our makeup test is tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we have other things to do or that Lord Voldemort isn’t living here.” He agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School is something that I can control though,” I said in a quieter voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned back and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Bite.Tongue. Deep. Breaths. Count to ten. Nod your head”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Master Yaxley opened the door and I immediately sank to the floor to kneel by the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate calling you that, it’s so confusing. In private, I have to call you Uncle Corban. You aren’t even my uncle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here?” He closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was helping me with some Potions homework,” Draco said without skipping a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need her to make dinner now, why are you worrying about homework? You have a much bigger assignment.” His eyes glistened as if given a task by the Dark Lord was something to be envied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do have a test tomorrow and we need to make good grades.” Draco responded, not at all concerned by his indignant tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bit my tongue hard. I sent every curse I could think of whenever Master Yaxley coddled Draco in this way.. Each time Draco broke away and tried to make his own path, someone close to him got hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he care about me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood up silently and exited the room, my orders had been placed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Lord was out of the house, but Auntie Bella would be joining us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yippee! Not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does she have to sit here?” Auntie Bella moaned. “We should not be sitting with a worthless, filthy, servant girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am her master and I demanded that she sit with us, she isn’t bothering anyone.” Master Yaxley responded in a bored tone, he clamped his hand down on my knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A servant should not be seen or heard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hated when they talked about me like I wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted Master Malfoy back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never thought that I would say those words. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smirked into my chili.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If I messed up, the physical pain would come and those scars would heal. If I messed up with Master Yaxley, the scars that he provided didn’t heal quite as easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they never would.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Careful Yaxley, you might end up confirming the rumors about you and your plaything. We won't want you appearing soft now would we?”</span>
  <span> Bellatrix twirled her hair around her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dark, red cheeks grew warmer as Yaxley slid his hand higher on my leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered in my ear, “I’ll deal with you later.” He bit my ear ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nod your head. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly dying inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I'm trying, somebody, make her, shut up/About it, can we settle down, please?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Josephine.” Auntie Bella sing-songed from the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just put away the last of the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auntie Bella was bored often being cooped up in the house and her favorite pastime was coming up with new ways to torture me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly closed the cupboard doors and bowed to Auntie Bella. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, whittle, Josephine, are you so scared?” She pouted her lips as she circled me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie Bella,” I whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good!” She cackled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hot, rancid breath played with my hair as goosebumps rose on my skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Jo-Jo trembling at the sight of me?” She cackled again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My legs shook and I fell to the floor. “Sorry, Auntie Bella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about speaking out of turn?” She rounded on me and slapped me hard across the face. “Stand up. I do not want a weak servant girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie Bella.” I stood up straight, holding my cheek, wetness streaming from my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been teaching me all about muggle weapons and I wanted to try them on you tonight, is that okay with Jo-Jo?” She tilted her head back and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie Bella, I would love that.” I needed to play along. “Where do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good whittle servant girlie...you are just growing up so nicely.” She clasped her hand to her heart and wiped away a fake tear. “You’re going to want to be on the floor for this.” She nodded her head at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled a gun out of her robes. My heart thudded out of my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is whittle Jo-Jo scared?” I gulped. “Answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Auntie Bella, I am.” I shuddered as she cocked the gun at my leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain blossomed from the bloody hole in my leg. I clutched it. My blurred vision focused on the dancing witch before me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A servant should not be seen or heard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her element, she said.“That’s good, whittle servant girlie, you don’t have to hold back. I like it when you scream for me.” She petted me as though I was her dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An anguished cry escaped me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Lucius would be mad at me if I killed you so.” She flicked her wand and out of my leg soared the bullet into Auntie Bella’s hand where she twirled it through her fingers. The hole sealed up just as quickly as it had come. I breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew something so small could do so much damage?” She asked, cocking the gun again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bam.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clutched my shoulder. “Uncle Corban, help me please.” I writhed with pain as Auntie Bella stood over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will show him the respect that he deserves.” She snarled. “Turn around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did as I was told. The dark blood seeped from my shoulder. A form of mangled hair and bones straddled my small form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you serve?” She snarled as she tore at the back of my robes with her nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I serve the Dark Lord,” I screamed as I tried to crawl away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her calloused hands were in my hair as she yanked back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gun skidded across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing I have another weapon in my possession.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A click and a sharp stab of pain in my shoulder blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are worthless.” The hyena growled deep in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cut the robes off my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breath whittle Jo-Jo.” She mocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She traced a pattern on my back with the knife.”Now you will never forget who you serve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy footfalls upstairs, coming closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord reigns.” I managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bellatrix, get off her now.” Uncle Corban seethed from the upstairs landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ruin all the fun.” She obliged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go up to your room!” Uncle Corban’s voice sounded far off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a little girl.” She pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are acting like one.” He responded. “Go, before I hex you to oblivion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stomped up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, love.” He scooped me up like I was a rag doll. I nuzzled into him. “You’re safe now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Pour me another./No, don't wag your finger at me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I awoke with a start, the room in shades of gold and orange as the sun rose. I tried to move quietly toward the window, but let out an anguished sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced down for a second making sure all my limbs were still there. The bullet had been removed with haste. A nasty bruise flecked my skin with its purple and greenish hues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to stand up, but my back burned with every step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned my head to look, but quickly regretted the small action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each slight movement evoked a whimper from my throat. I just wanted to be near the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow what I am going through doesn’t seem so bad in the light. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I laughed quietly to myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms slithered around my midsection. I flinched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t hear him open the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are okay, love. Don’t worry, pour me a drink and sit down.” Uncle Corban said into my hair. His breath seeped of alcohol already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alcohol, the breakfast of champions. </span>
  </em>
  <span> I nodded and turned away from the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I feel so safe, but so at risk at the same time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked over on shaky legs to the bar. I hurriedly searched for my wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over here. It’s alright.” Uncle Corban handed me my wand that sat on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to stick your neck out for a worthless, servant girl.” I started to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strode over to me and took my face in his rough hands. “Don’t worry, sometimes you need to be saved. Here, drink this, it will help with the pain in your back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass warmed my hand as I knocked it back. Instantly, warmth and comfort spread throughout my body and my shoulders relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” He asked, stepping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much. Thanks, Uncle Corban.” I nodded and waved my wand “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glacius.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I put the ice in a glass and poured the amber liquid over it. I twirled it a couple of times in one hand and sipped it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, don’t want you to overdo it.” He clasped the glass and I shivered. I noticed that I was only in a thin pair of sweatpants and my lace bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit.” He slid a hand around my waist to steer me to the leather couch in front of the roaring fireplace. I sat with my back to the armrest. He positioned my legs to be over his, his hands were in my hair, brushing through the knots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you should know that Auntie Bella branded you.” He twirled my hair around his fingers, staring into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I folded into the fetal position. “What does it say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pureblood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobs wracked my body. “I hate that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you need to make it appear as though it doesn’t bother you like it’s a badge of honor.” He wagged his finger in my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I becoming just like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are one of us.” He sipped at his whisky. “Everything will be better in the morning.” He led me to the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ”Won't you get me outta here./ Get me outta here./ Get me outta here”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I undressed to my panties and laid in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are beautiful and I love you, you know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I managed as my throat was suddenly dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you know why I am punishing you.” He leapt onto the bed and straddled me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, not trusting my own voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?” He asked as he nibbled down my neck, I squirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost outed our relationship.” I yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, no one would understand, but more than that, you have been flinching when I touch you. I love you and I know that you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want this anymore.” I tried to heave myself up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not say that to me, I know you want this.” He snarled. “I am the only one to make you feel safe and I deserve the dignity of you doing what I want for a little while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands pinned my arms down, pinching them in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want me? You could have anyone!” I screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “You are beautiful, I love you and you are so easy to control.” He licked his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A true monster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt on my inner thighs so that my legs remained open as I tried to wiggle away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get me out of here, please, someone! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I love when you scream like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft footsteps, the door creaked open. Uncle Corban stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away, can’t you see I’m busy?” He smiled cheekily at the intruder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Corban? I can’t sleep and was hoping that Jo could help me.” Draco rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t Auntie Bella help?” He laid on top of me so I could hardly breathe, let alone talk.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was a precious secret.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Jo and I have this big Potions test tomorrow and Auntie Bella can’t make the potion I need with the agility I need.” The sound of an eye-roll in Draco’s voice was evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, she’ll be back tonight?” Uncle Corban asked like a hurt puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Uncle Corban. I need to make sure that I am monitoring him.” I quickly gathered my new shirt and pants that I dropped on the floor and followed Draco out of the room before Uncle Corban could call us back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ”Tears stop right here./I know we've all had a bumpy ride./I'm secretly on your side”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have to go downstairs to get the ingredients, you sit up here in bed.” I was almost out of the room when Draco grabbed my arm. My hands shook, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did he want me too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need any sleeping potion, but I might soon.” He closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Then what do you want?” I asked, pulling on my clothes, realizing that I stood before him in a lace bra and panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike everyone in this house, I can’t sleep when someone is screaming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco flicked his wand at the empty fireplace. The room suddenly enveloped in the warmth of the soft glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He asked as he scratched the back of his neck, starring at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I opened my mouth, but before I could answer, he continued. “Don’t you dare lie to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flicked his wand again and muttered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silenco</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember we did call a truce at the beginning of this year.” He nudged me over to a green leather chair by the fireplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like death.” I finally found my voice. “I feel like everything is spiraling out of control. The eggshells that I usually walk on are breaking and I don’t know what to do.” I tried to keep my breath even, but tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. I stared into the fireplace, contemplating what I just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he turned around and told Uncle Corban?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped my shoulder and I flinched: a gut response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you.” Relinquishing his hand and backing up to the other chair. He tousled his hair out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has that been going on?” Draco asked, concern in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care? I don’t need to be saved.” I pulled my knees up to my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I am not my father. I’m trying to fix my mistakes.” He stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I winced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it all about me.” He sat down in the opposite chair again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’ve all had quite a bumpy ride.” I smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again.” He leaned back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve all had a bumpy ride.” I uncurled myself and let the warmth of the fire wash over me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart-ass!” He let out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were quiet, the orange and yellow light reflecting off the peeling posters of professional quidditch teams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question, he had me touch him when I was thirteen. Full on sex has been happening for about a year. It just started to get rough.” I hoped the puffiness of my eyes told him that I didn’t want to go into more detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said after a few minutes. “It’s not sex if you don’t want it, it’s rape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That word.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rape.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The putrid word hung in the air as the sweet smell of firewood surrounded us with its comforting scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes me sound like a victim,” I said to no one in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t, just a victim of circumstance, trying to survive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He handed me a blanket and pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Tori.” Draco said as he laid back in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn’t heard that name since I had been little.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, Daco.” He smiled at me, remembering the hardship I had with ‘r’s’ until my sixth birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>